A Primera Vista
by ILSly
Summary: Hermione tiene una gran anectoda que contarnos...


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA, y pobre de aquel que intente; siquiera, plagiarla._

_Advertencias: Drarymione PWP. Sino existe esa categoría la estoy inventando yo, ¿Capicci? Esto quiere decir que contiene DRAMIONE, DRARRY y HARMIONE. Si, es mi nueva obsesión… ¿No se han dado cuenta? Y en este caso en particular contiene escenas sexuales, ¿Ok? Así que:_

_No-Me-Hago-Responsable-Por-Daños-Psicológicos-A-Perpetuidad._

_Dedicatoria: Este shot va dedicado a cuatro personitas especiales. _

_Para Aby, porque se lo prometí y va en mi intento de hacerle ver que el Drarry también es apasionado. ¿Creen que lo logre?_

_Para Ceci: por su apoyo incondicional, porque sé que lo amara, me inspire en su Drarry PWP "Sexo de Despedida" para escribir esto, sino lo han leído…. ¿Que demonios están esperando?_

_Para Natt: Por su constante apoyo, esto va como recompensa por el RR más largo y hermoso que he recibido en mis fics (hasta ahora) me hiciste reír a montón, te adoro nena. Gracias… ¿En serio escribí "trago en sexo"? fue un error, lo juro._

_Para Marlene: Por su vicio con el Drarry que es equiparable al mío, y si va aderezado con un Dramione de por medio… ¿Quién se queja? ;) XD_

_Por sino ha quedado claro, este fic es PWP "Plop ¿Wath Plop?" o "Trama ¿Cuál Trama?" quiere decir que es una mera excusa para narrar una escena sexual, solo catalogue a Hermione en los personajes, porque ella lo narra y porque Fanfiction no tiene en cuenta mis perversiones psicológicas y no me deja poner tres personajes principales XD. Ya, los dejo leer. _

_**A primera vista. **_

_**One shot.**_

¿Alguna vez les ha pasado eso de quedarse paralizadas ante la mirada de una persona y que esta misma persona te moje las bragas en dos segundos con una sonrisa ladeada?

Bueno, a mi me sucedió y; queridas amigas, seria muy cruel de mi parte sino compartiera esta historia con ustedes ¿Verdad?

¿Por donde comenzar? Bueno, supongo que lo correcto sería decirles mi nombre, pero vamos, ustedes y yo nos hemos conocido la mitad de mi vida, saben que soy Hermione Granger y saben que comencé a salir con uno de mis amigos: Ron Weasley al finalizar la guerra. Saben mi participación en ella y todo el lado aburrido de mi vida, porque; afortunadamente, es de mi otro mejor amigo: Harry Potter, de quien escriben historias y no de mí.

Lo que ustedes no saben, por ejemplo, es que la relación entre Harry y yo no es lo que parece, es; literalmente, cercana. Muy cercana.

Digamos; para resumírselos, que Harry descubrió antes que Ron que yo era una chica.

Vamos…éramos una pandilla de adolescentes hormonales encerrados día y noche en un castillo gigante ¿Quién en su sano juicio hace eso? Era buena suerte (o mala, dependiendo del punto de vista) si llegabas virgen a los 17.

En fin, Harry y yo nos comprometimos al salir de Hogwarts con Ginny y Ronald respectivamente y de entre todo el estrés prematrimonial y familiar, tomamos la costumbre; él y yo, de salir a ahogar nuestras penas en alcohol y matarlas con un poco de sexo prohibido y sin prejuicios, entre amigos.

Porque, no es fácil casarse, pero entrar a la familia Weasley es mucho peor. Todo era un maldito problema y nosotros estábamos simplemente hartos. Nos casábamos porque era lo que todo el jodido mundo esperaba de nosotros.

Estábamos esa noche en un local Muggle, sentados en una larga barra de madera con cómodos y altos taburetes, yo bebía mi segundo Margarita y Harry tenía una ordenada hilera de botellas vacías de cervezas, y ambos estábamos despotricando sobre nuestras parejas (Ginny y su maldita obsesión con el modelo del vestido y las estúpidas flores, Ron con su insoportable manía con que comerían y insuperable trauma de inseguridad) y comenzando a tontear el uno con el otro. Era una noche calurosa en todos los posibles sentidos y mi amigo y yo necesitábamos escapar de nuestras estresadas vidas. Necesitábamos desahogarnos.

Crucé en ese momento mi pierna por la otra, rozando intencionalmente con mi pie la pierna de Harry frente a mi, él me sonrió y bebió otro trago.

-Prométeme que después de "lanzarnos al agua", no dejaremos de hacer esto…- me dijo Harry con una risa un tanto ebria, yo tome mi copa y simule un brindis.

- Nunca en la vida – le prometí, acercándome más a él- ¿Ginny está en tu casa hoy?- le pregunte en voz baja, obviamente moría por salir de allí con él. Harry me miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-Si, dijo que Fleur llegaría hoy para el ensayo general del fin de semana ¿Ron está en tu departamento?- me preguntó y yo lance un gruñido inconforme.

-Con mis padres, no preguntes, no quieres saber…- le dije en respuesta y Harry rió en voz alta.

-Touche…y… ¿Dónde iremos entonces?- me preguntó, convirtiendo de alguna manera su voz ebria en un murmullo seductor.

-Yo a se donde- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, justo a mi espalda. Me gire y lo vi. a los ojos y fue allí cuando todo comenzó _realmente_ a pervertirse.

Les puedo jurar que en mi vida, jamás una mirada había despertado en mí tantos bajos instintos. Era una mirada depredadora, seductora, intima, que me devoró de arriba abajo lentamente, saboreando; al parecer, cada pauta del recorrido. Sus ojos grises se detuvieron en la abertura de mi corta falda que daba una buena vista de mi dorado muslo, sobre el cual Harry mantenía su mano suavemente posada, acariciándome con la punta de sus dedos.

Sonrió de medio lado y yo sentí una vibración en mi zona intima y como me excitaba rápidamente.

-¿Malfoy?- le pregunto Harry y para mi sorpresa mantenía el mismo tono seductor que usaba conmigo- Cuanto tiempo sin verte…- le dijo y el rubio alzo en señal de brindis el vaso que traía en su mano hacia nosotros.

-Bastante, salir de Hogwarts te ha sentado bien Potter, ahora sí parecer hombre…- dijo en una extraña mezcla de burla y halago que mi amigo se tomo con una risa fresca.

-Touche- repitió- podría decir lo mismo de ti Malfoy- replicó y tomó un sorbo de cerveza que ahogo una sonrisa que; en el momento, me pareció extraña.

-Granger, también te ha tratado bien la vida ¿Cómo has estado?- me pregunto con extraña amabilidad- ¿No estabas comprometida con Weasley?- agregó con ironía y bajando la vista a la mano de Harry en mi pierna.

-Si, lo estoy ¿Y eso que?- replique con rebeldía, entonces achique la mirada y devolví el golpe- ¿Tú no estabas comprometido con Astoria Greengrass? Salió en todos los periódicos ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Huyo de ella, obviamente-bebió de su vaso- pero yo no coqueteo con mi mejor amigo en público…- hizo una pausa y una mueca de disgusto- Blaise no es mi tipo- dijo sonriéndome y Harry estallo en una carcajada.

-Bueno, Hermione y yo venimos a un lugar Muggle con buenos motivos Malfoy, aquí nadie nos reconoce…- dijo Harry.

-Si, supongo debe ser difícil tener este… _tipo_ de salida para par de "Héroes de Guerra" ¿No?- dijo Malfoy interrumpiéndolo.

-Bastante- respondí- pero; es raro verte con Muggles Malfoy, ¿Cuál es tú razón para venir aquí? – le pregunte y Malfoy observo su vaso con expresión meditabunda.

-Sirven buen Coñac – dijo con sinceridad- y tienes esos fabulosos Reservados por supuesto- agregó y Harry y yo lo miramos con curiosidad.- ¡Por Merlín- exclamo Malfoy- ¿Me van a decir que han venido aquí y no han ido a los Reservados?- de pronto comenzó a reír de buena gana y nos miro a ambos de arriba abajo, su mirada estaba traslucida y evidentemente ebria. Nos evaluó detenidamente y sonrió lentamente, pasando la punta de su lengua por sus labios de manera seductora. Yo jadee ante el gesto. Maldito rubio seductor y sexy.- Bueno…- dijo en voz baja- supongo que podría enseñárselos-

Malfoy alzó su vaso, bebiendo de su Coñac y esperó por una respuesta.

Yo miré a Harry quien observaba a Malfoy a su vez con la misma mirada sedienta y gatuna que yo le conocía perfectamente, aquella mirada vidriosa por la excitación. Mi piel vibro ante la expectación de lo que estaba sucediendo.

De pronto me vi envuelta entre una nebulosa de mi propia excitación ante el manjar que se me estaba presentando en bandeja de reluciente oro. Ellos dos, Harry y Malfoy, tenían un juego de miradas conmigo en el centro, un juego donde no me sentí excluida sino como parte vital de la diversión.

Harry se levanto del banco, pegándose a mí y tomándome de la cintura fuertemente, yo me mordí el labio expectante, dejando la decisión en manos de mi amigo.

Sentí entonces un escalofrío en mi nuca cuando lo oí responderle a Malfoy.

-Tú guías Malfoy, después de ti-

El rubio sonrió poniéndose en pie y guiándonos entre el barullo de gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música electrónica, las parejas que se morreaban en una esquina y otra, y las mesoneras de senos grandes; cortas camisetas blancas y ajustadas faldas negras que marcaban sus glúteos.

Malfoy sorteo a cada uno de ellos y llego a un lugar del local al que nunca habíamos ido Harry y yo. Había varias salitas circulares repartidas a lo largo de una pared, dentro de cada salita; según pude ver, contaba con un mueble a lo largo de la redondeada pared, y una mesita de pata bajas justo en el centro. Unas cortinas negras hacían las veces de puerta, dejando en la privacidad a quienes se ocultaban tras ellas.

Allí al lado de los Reservados, el sonido de la música era más ensordecedor; más sin embargo fui capaz de escuchar a Malfoy como nos llamaba, llevándonos a una de las salitas vacías.

Yo le sonreí a Harry y tome su mano, adentrándonos juntos a pequeño lugar.

Fue tan rápido lo que sucedió al llegar a aquel cuartito que aun creo que es un sueño.

Harry, quien al parecer era el más afectado de los tres, se abalanzó hacia Malfoy, tomándolo por el cuello. El rubio se dejo empujar, gimiendo con fuerza para luego voltear a mi amigo y dejarlo caer en el sillón. Yo, después de cerrar las cortinas, me acerque a ellos y Malfoy apenas me tuvo al alcance me guió para sentarme sobre las piernas de Harry, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho. Harry me tomo de la cintura, acariciándome mientras Malfoy llevaba sus manos a mis pechos cubiertos.

Y entonces me ví completamente dividida entre dos placeres que luchaban por entremezclarse en mi cuerpo. Deje que el alcohol me onibulara y me sumergí entre las caricias de ambos hombres que parecían dispuestos a hacerme alucinar con sus prodigas manos, enloqueciéndome de a poco.

Sus labios y manos estaban por todos lados y se me dificultaba distinguir cual pertenecía a Malfoy y cual a Harry. Me mordían, masajeaban y desnudaba.

Olvide por completo porque habíamos llegado allí, cuando y como. Solo sabía que me estaba muriendo de placer, que ellos me estaban matando. De un segundo al otro, Malfoy frente a mi estaba semi desnudo con su piel perlada y dorada, justo al alcance de mis manos y mis sedientos labios. Me abalancé a él sin pensarlo dos veces, dejándome llevar como naufraga hambrienta en una isla desierta; probando el salado sabor de su cuerpo sudoroso.

Era perfecto.

Harry a mi espalda me levanto un poco más la falda para tener acceso a mí, tanteando y logrando que jadeara en el proceso, luego me tomo por la cintura moviéndome de manera lenta y sensual sobre sus piernas, haciéndome sentir su firme erección atrapada aun en sus pantalones.

Me deje guiar por ellos, Malfoy me puso en pie por unos minutos, besando mi cuello y acariciando mi cintura. Entonces sentí las manos de Harry despojándome de mis bragas, jugueteando en mi sexo; introduciendo un dedo largo en mí interior que logro estremecerme de arriba abajo. Harry tanteaba cada entrada, cada lugar y pronto comencé a gemir fuertemente, agasajada perfectamente por las manos de mi mejor amigo que sabían con exactitud donde y como tocar.

Entonces Malfoy me empujo lentamente de nuevo hacia Harry y sentí el electrizante choque del contacto entre su piel y la mía, que pronto comenzó a reemplazar a sus dedos por su erección caliente dentro de mí, llenándome hasta el fondo.

Jadee con fuerza mientas Harry me tomaba de la cintura, empujándose dentro de mí, y Malfoy frente a ambos terminaba de desnudarse. Ofreciendo un espectáculo visual de piel clara y cremosa.

Harry lanzó el cuello hacía atrás cuando decidí tomar las riendas por un momento y comencé a moverme sobre él haciendo círculos con mis caderas. Luego tome a Malfoy en mis labios, haciendo que el rubio gruñera de alivio y placer juntos, mientras yo saboreaba su piel tersa en mi boca, llevando su miembro de adentro a afuera con facilidad.

Pronto las cosas subieron de nivel cuando Harry acercó su boca a la mía y me arrebato el miembro de Malfoy, envolviéndolo con sus labios en mi lugar. Por un instante sentí como mi vientre rugía de excitación ante la visión de Harry moviendo su boca con los labios fruncidos y una expresión de placer que nunca antes le había visto. De satisfacción.

Malfoy lo tomó por el cabello y lo guió y yo entonces disfrute de la escena más erótica de mi vida hasta el momento. Me acerque a Harry y juntos agasajamos a Malfoy quien jadeaba y gemía con fuerza.

Fue él el que no resistió y me tomo por el cabello, obligándome a parar. Yo mordí mi labio y me detuve sonriendo, poniéndome en pie.

No iba a dejar que Malfoy me detuviera, no ahora, no así, no cuando el deseo por ambos me tenía a tal punto que lo único que podría pensar era que los quería para mi, a los dos. Quería tomar a Malfoy y hacerlo mío, quería que Harry siguiera dentro de mí.

Y a mi manera, lo iba a conseguir.

Empuje a Malfoy lentamente hasta que el rubio encontró sus piernas con la pequeña mesita redonda y cayo allí sentado. Lo empuje un poco más y él se recostó completamente, dejando el esplendor de su ser dispuesto para mi.

Con una lentitud increíble para mi grado de necesidad, me senté sobre él, saboreando cada partícula que la visión de un Draco Malfoy desnudo, firme y excitado frente a mí y bajo mi poder. Me subí colocándome sobre él y posicionándolo en mi entrada que palpitaba ansiosa. Luego, sin previo aviso me deje caer, enterrando cada trozo de su piel muy adentro de mi cuerpo.

Draco gruño con satisfacción, alzando su rostro, dejando ver su cuello y tomando mi cintura para guiarme. No lo deje. Tome sus muñecas y las lleve por sobre su cabeza antes de comenzar a moverme sobre él, dejándolo entrar y salir de mi cuerpo a un ritmo que yo controlaba.

Estaba tan enardecida haciendo a Malfoy mío que las manos de Harry sobre mis pechos me tomaron desprevenida. Comenzó a masajearlos y agitarlos, tomando mis pezones con la punta de sus dedos y dejándolos erectos. Harry bajo una de sus manos por mi espalda, pegando su cuerpo desnudo al mío, sentí su pecho sudoroso y su erección punzado en mi baja espalda.

Entonces Harry llevo su mano a mis glúteos y un escalofrío de anticipación me recorrió la espina dorsal y me erizó la piel. Él bajo más sus manos, comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos en mi entrada, aflojando con delicadeza el apretado anillo de músculos que impedían su entrada. Y entonces, poco a poco fue introduciendo sus dedos, primero uno y luego el otro, abriendo mi piel, preparándome para él.

Seguí moviéndome sobre Malfoy que mantenía una constante de gruñidos y jadeos, con su mirada vidriosa fija en Harry. Sentí como mi amigo se posicionaba para entrar en mí con cuidado extremo, deteniendo mis movimientos y pegándome a él, sentí su aliento suave rozando mi oído y me estremecí.

- Shh…tranquila, relájate- me susurro con cariño. Yo solté las manos de Malfoy y ambos se dedicaron a acariciarme, relajándome. Cerré los ojos y respire profundo dejándome invadir por Harry, dejándolo llenarme junto a Malfoy.

Era demasiado para procesarlo.

Me arroje al vacío sintiéndome plena, el dolor de ambos hombres dentro de mi se mezclaba con un placer inconmensurable que colmaba cada poro de mi ser. Tome una bocanada de aire y me deje caer sobre Malfoy.

Entonces Harry comenzó a moverse, tomándose con fuerza de mis glúteos, iba lentamente y yo enloquecí con el ritmo cadencioso y sus jadeos que escapaban de entre sus labios. Me adapté a su forma dentro de mi cuerpo y poco a poco luche para recuperar el control, me alce moviendo un poco mis caderas, combinando mis movimientos con los de Harry que fue aumentando su velocidad. El moreno tomó mis brazos alzándolos por sobre su cabeza; ofreciéndole a Malfoy una vista de Amazona cabalgando sobre él

Pronto sus manos delgadas volaron a mis pechos y acariciaron con maestría los pezones erguidos, luego estas viajaron por mi cuerpo, bajando por mi cintura; llegando a mi sexo, hundiendo su pulgar en mis pliegues y acariciando frenéticamente el sonrosado punto de mi clítoris.

Fue un detonante.

Por un momento sentí como mi cuerpo entero convulsionaba, como mi vientre vibraba y llevaba a cada rincón de mí ser una sensación de placer extremo.

Grite con fuerza, luchando por llevar aire a mis pulmones. Harry y Draco continuaron moviéndose y acariciándome, sosteniéndome con firmeza, extendiendo mi orgasmo más allá de lo humanamente posible.

Una oleada tras otra me invadieron hasta que deje de gritar y mi cuerpo; exhausto, quedo laxo en los brazos de mis amantes.

…Lo que paso luego está en mi mente como una extraña nebulosa...

Sentí como unos brazos fuertes, cálidos y fornidos me levantaban y llevaban hasta una superficie mullida, luego unas manos abrieron mis piernas y sentí la humedad de una lengua sumergirse en mí, reviviendo lentamente mi cuerpo.

Cuando abrí los ojos me colme con la imagen del rostro de Harry contraído de placer arrodillado frente a mí, con sus labios jugueteando en mi sexo y tras él al propio Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor, sudado y jadeante mientras entraba en Harry una y otra vez.

Fue instantáneo, la imagen de ellos dos juntos me llevo a un orgasmo mental y físico con una rapidez sorprendente, Harry sonrió contra mi sexo mientras se embebía de mis cálidos fluidos y yo explotaba bajo él. Alce mi vista a su rostro y su sonrisa ladeada y autosuficiente me hizo perder; de nuevo, el aliento.

Malfoy se inclinó sobre Harry y mi amigo ahogo un grito. De pronto el rubio aumento su velocidad y fuerza, ensordeciéndome con el sonido del choque de sus pieles. Me senté y levante hasta poner a Harry de rodillas frente a mi; colocándome a gatas frente a él procedí a tomar su punzante erección en mi boca, saboreando su salado preseminal. A los pocos segundos logre igualar el ritmo de Draco con mi boca, mientras Harry maldecía a gritos, tomando mi cabello entre sus manos.

Lo lleve hasta el fondo, sintiéndolo temblar un poco antes de sentir su simiente colmando mis labios, Harry entonces cayo rendido a mi lado y fue Draco quien tomase su lugar desbordándose no solo en mi boca, sino cayendo por mis pechos. Jadeo con fuerza y se agacho frente a mi; besándome con pasión, compartiendo su esencia y la de Harry.

Uniéndonos a los tres.

Un mes después. Malfoy Manor.

-Amo Malfoy, le ha llegado correo.- le anunció el elfo a Draco quien con aburrimiento leía frente a la chimenea principal.

Draco tomo la carta sorprendido de ver un sobre formal con un sello dorado sobre el papel. La abrió con cuidado y saco un pergamino largo, seguido de una pequeña nota que cayo en su regazo.

Leyó el pergamino rápidamente con una expresión de duda. Luego, al ver la nota, su cara se transformo; iluminándose con una sonrisa perversa y ladina.

Sus ojos brillaron como nunca.

En el pergamino rezaba:

_Estimado Sr D.L Malfoy._

_ Queda usted cordialmente invitado a la unión matrimonial que se realizará en el seno de nuestra familia._

_**Hermione J. Granger- Ronald B. Weasley**_

_**Harry J. Potter- Ginebra Weasley**_.

_Cuentan con su agradable presencia._

_Por favor, confirmar asistencia._

Y en la nota, en mano estilizada estaba escrito:

_Llega temprano Malfoy, Harry y yo queremos enseñarte el granero, es muy espacioso, silencioso…y nadie pasa por allí. ¿Te interesa?_

_Lo dije antes y lo digo después...!Amo a estos tres!_

_¿Les gusto? ¿Me busco ayuda profesional?_

_Importante aclarar a los lectores de I.D.F que este shot NO tiene ABSOLUTAMENTE nada que ver, no están relacionados. Es solo un trozo de mi pequeña obsesión por verlos a ellos tres enredados…._

_Me despido; un abrazo enorme._

_Kisses._

_IL._


End file.
